hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Magical Items
Originally introduced as 'Lower the Item' mode for Crystals during the Halloween event of 2017, This mode has since become a full-fledged location (though it does not have a place in the game's story). Magical Items is a Crystals variant that became available to play during the Mystery of the Christmas School event. In Magical Items mode, the goal is to drop a certain item, unrelated to the gems, off the screen. Like other event-specific locations, the mini-game requires special items to play. In its original appearance, these were Winter Talismans, which were only available from the Christmas School. Since, it is a key of different name, but same function, supplied by the current Event Location. The items gained from playing this mini-game can be used to buy assemblers from a merchant's shop next to the Station, at 25 per assembler. ''Disclaimer: This wiki is maintained by fans of the game, and is not affiliated with G5 Entertainment or the people behind the game in any way. If you are experiencing problems in the game, contact support.'' Changes From Crystals For basic gameplay, see the Crystals page. As aforementioned, the entire goal of Magical Items is different, resembling other traditional match-three type games. * Due to the change in goal, it is no longer necessary to remove all tiles of rock, ice, or chains to complete the game. * Up to two talismans will be placed in the board at once. If one is successfully removed, a new one will appear until the required amount is achieved. ** The talismans cannot be matched with any item, including a Supercrystal. This can cause them to be a detriment, even though they are the objective of the game. * Shuffling the board by running out of moves does not change the location of the droppable items. * The Bomb, when used as a Tool will always be placed around the talismans when used. ** Prior to the News mention of it, Bombs were changed to only combine with one color of crystal, rather than be matched with any color. *** This makes bombs harder to detonate, but easier to combine with magic and Supercrystals should they fall near them. *** Bombs being more difficult to detonate reduces the risk of them destroying a Supercrystal. *** Swapping two bombs together now produces a 5x5 explosion rather than simply making both explode in the 3x3 radius. * The Seeker's Magnifier will break a tile or remove a crystal under one of the items. * In general, less colors of crystals appear at any one time than in Crystals (Most games use four or five at most). This makes creating the power ups easier, and more frequent. * Tiles to hinder the player appear much earlier than in Crystals; chains can appear as early as Rank 3. * This location levels up twice as quickly as most; at Ranks 6 and 7, it will still gain 2% progress upon completion, which is four times as potent as other locations. The amount of items dropped changes based on the location's rank, but caps at 5. Strategy * Rather than Bombs, or even Supercrystals, vertical magic crystals should be prioritized if a player sees a chance to match 4-in-a-row. Because of their nature, it is possible to instantly, or repeatedly drop the talismans down to the bottom of the screen. * Bombs are in general, more useful than in the Crystals game; they are certain to make crystals drop when matched properly. * Supercrystals by themselves are a lot less potent; but when swapped with a magic crystal will often drop both talismans on screen. * It is more rewarding to make vertical matches than horizontal for the reason of dropping the items further. Video Example Ranks * The Magical Items Mini-Game will drop most items that regular Crystals does with the addition of event weapons. Related Pages * Hidden City Home * Crystals * Excavations * Events * FAQ * Table of Contents Category:Mini-Games